DESCRIPTION: The overall of goal of the laboratory core is to support OCCAM projects in collecting, storinhg and analyzing salvia samples from participants and to support Project 3 in genotyping. In addition the Laboratory core will work with investigators to develop and implement additional laboratory procedures particularly for projects supported by the Developmental Research Program. Sliva samples will be used to quantify salivary cortisol measures to assess stress levels. Core investigators and personnel and the resources of the OHSU General Clinical Research Center(GCRC) bring a variety of skills, experience, resources to support the mission of the Laboratory Core.